


I'm not leaving you

by proudwlw



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudwlw/pseuds/proudwlw
Summary: Chloe refuses to leave Lucifer alone, after all they are partners and she'll always be there for him. (insert post 2.06)





	

Lucifer should be used to people being scared of him. After all he was the Devil and his job was to punish people. All to often, before punishing someone they would beg for mercy knowing damn sure that their actions had to have consequences. He would show them his true form and show no mercy. But he had to admit when he showed Linda, one of the only person (besides his detective) he trusted and actually enjoyed talking to. When he saw the look of fear he hated it and it hurt. He couldn't blame her. Now as he sat at Lux with a drink and playing a few notes on his piano. He felt so lonely.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
Chloe knew she should probably leave him be. After his actions today, she was sure he would want to be alone. She just couldn't stop thinking about him and how he stepped in front of the woman and yelled at the sniper to hit him. Her heart stopped for a moment and in that moment she had never been so angry with him. What could be going on in Lucifer's life that he wouldn't tell me? She knew that they worked together. They were partners but she knew in her heart that they were so much more than that. She trusted Lucifer more than anyone. He has always had her back and right now she didn't care if he wanted to be alone or not she was going to return the favor because she cared for him and this time it was time for her to have his back.  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
When Chloe walked into Lux she heard the soft sounds of the piano. It made her smile. In a bittersweet way it gave her deja vu of the last time that she came to check on Lucifer when he was so sad, and hurt after Father Frank died in front of him. Chloe gulped as she walked towards Lucifer on the piano and sat next to him. 

"Detective! What a surprise!"

Chloe looked at him in the eyes and frowned. There was no light there just sadness. Chloe suddenly felt sad and wanted to hug him.

"Lucifer" She looked at him and he turned and sadly smiled.

"What can I do for you Detective?"

Chloe shook her head. "I didn't come here because I want something Lucifer, I- I came here because I am worried about you"

Lucifer scoffed "No need to worry can't you see that I am wonderful"

Chloe shook her head. "No Lucifer you are not fine okay, after everything that happened today I- I care about you."

"Well maybe you shouldn't"

"What does that mean?"

"I just mean, Detective that everyone I care about gets hurt so maybe you should just leave me alone hmm" 

Chloe was speechless, but there was no way in hell she was leaving him alone.

"Lucifer look, I am not going anywhere okay. I care about you and we're partners and you know you can be angry at me or yell at me but I am not leaving you."

Lucifer looked at her and felt a sudden rush again. The same damn rush he felt when ever being around this damn beautiful woman. It was so bloody distracting.

"Please just go. I don't- I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me alright" He said softly

Chloe picked up his hand and held it. "No."

"You are bloody ridiculous and hardheaded you know that?"

"I know" She nodded and smiled sweetly at him and his stomach did a flip.

"Did you hmm- did you talk to Linda?"

Lucifer sighed. "Yep"

Chloe looked at him closely. "And? Did it help any?"

Lucifer pulled his hand away and frowned. "I do believe that I repulsed her."

"What?" Chloe gave him a confused look.

"Like I told you Chloe, I am better off alone okay. What is so hard to understand about that!"

"Because I Just don't buy that Lucifer"

"I Beg your pardon?"

"You. and this notion that you have to leave life alone. It's total bullshit Lucifer. Even if you make mistakes, which we all do. You aren't your mistakes. You can learn from them and overcome them and live your life the way you want it." She cupped his face in her hands and Lucifer couldn't breathe.

"Lucifer, you may be the most complicated, and cocky and so annoying person I have ever met but you are also sweet and caring and I am so thankful that you have let me see you that way. you have always always had my back and I don't believe that you deserve to be alone or that you deserve any less than anyone else. So you know what? I am going to sit here with you, right now and I am not leaving. You don't have to say a word to me. But when you're ready I will be right here okay?"

Lucifer was shocked, shocked by the warmness of Chloe's hands, Shocked that she just said the things she did. Could she really mean it? That he could move forward after all the things he has done- after Uriel- He swallowed hard. He didn't say a word but he pulled Chloe to his chest in a hug and kissed her head as a way to say thank you and as he held her to him a tear escaped his eye and down his cheek. He closed his eyes. Maybe Chloe was right. He hoped so. Because as much as Linda's reaction to his true form had effected him. He didn't want to imagine what it would do to him if Chloe ever rejected him for his true form.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. My thoughts and feels after that emotional episode. I can't get enough of these two babies


End file.
